This Moment For Eternity
by MorbidMandy
Summary: There are certain moments in Magnus' life that he could live in for eternity. No CoFA spoilers.


**So this was originally going to be a "Snapshot" for my other series, but I felt it needed it's own story. :) There might be a part two of this, if I get more ideas. No CoFA spoilers!**

There were certain times that Magnus Bane wished he could just live an eternity in. The first moment had been when he'd first sailed in the ocean. Another had been when he'd first been with a man. There had been barely a dozen before meeting Alexander Lightwood, but after? After meeting Alec, those moments had increased exponentially.

Alec was a million times more beautiful than anyone else had ever been, and a million times more awe-inspiring than the ocean.

The first moment had been when he first saw him. Surrounded by pulsing music and the most powerful and beautiful Downworlders, his attention had immediately been drawn to the Shadowhunters slinking in. At first, he'd thought to ignore them. He'd heard of the Lightwood girl, and her proclivities for mingling with Downworlders, and he'd made up his mind to turn the other cheek to her showing up for any of his parties. But then he saw she'd brought _others._ And then, he saw Alec.

Alec reminded him of a Botticelli painting, unbearably gorgeous. But he'd simply shook his head, and acted like nothing was wrong, pretending that he wasn't already halfway in love with him. But seeing Alec, just laying eyes on him, would've been enough for Magnus to rely on for eternity.

The next moment was when Alec had first come to see him on his own. Awkward, stuttering Alec, and Magnus cautiously sitting beside him on the couch, tentatively touching his shoulder, talking to him like Alec was a wild animal liable to be startled, and then kissing Alec, Alec who tasted so good, like sunlight and joy. He would stay in that moment forever, just touching Alec's face and kissing him gently.

When Alec had pulled back, staring at Magnus with wide eyes, like he couldn't understand what had just happened, Magnus had wanted to tell him that he was confused too, confused and amazed because it had never been this good, but instead he'd smiled at Alec and said something vaguely witty.

It took a while after that for another moment to happen. The next moment was when Alec had first come to his bedroom. They hadn't had sex, but seeing Alec on his bed, naked and perfect, _just_ like a Botticelli painting; it had been a moment he could've happily spent eternity in.

And when Alec first cried out in ecstasy, Magnus' name falling like a prayer from those perfectly pink lips, well, that was a moment too.

The next moment was different then most of the previous ones with Alec. It was quieter, softer, more intimate. It was the first time Alec had fallen asleep it Magnus' apartment. Magnus and Alec had been watching TV, something on Bravo, when Magnus had to run to the bathroom. When Magnus came back, Alec had fallen asleep, stretched out on the couch. Chairman Meow was curled up on his chest, and Alec had one hand over the tiny cat protectively. His chest rose and fell in rhythm, and Magnus found himself entranced by it.

He'd sat beside the couch, staring at Alec, just watching him sleep and wondering over his luck to get to spend even a minuscule part of his existence with such an unbelievable angel. When Alec had woken up, Magnus had tried to play it off, but there was something in Alec's eyes that told him that he knew. And it was that, that gentle sort of acceptance and almost-reciprocation that made him stay with Alec even when Alec insisted on living with the delusion that he loved Jace.

The next few moments came quickly after each other.

When Alec fought demons with him, demanding to know why Magnus hadn't called him back. That had been a moment, because it was the first time that Magnus felt like he was really important in Alec's life. He knew how important Alec was to him, but Alec had always seemed so independent, as if he didn't need anyone, let alone Magnus.

But the look on Alec's face, the fire in his eyes, that told Magnus that Alec needed him, wanted him. And in that moment, all he could think was 'fuck the demons, let's get to a hotel room!'. Unfortunately, the demons hadn't wanted to wait around for Magnus to savor the moment, so it was cut rather short. And Magnus had ended up having to give Alec an ultimatum, which was something he really hadn't wanted to do, but had done anyway.

The next moment was when Clary had drawn that rune on herself. The one that made you see the person you loved the most. Alec had looked to him immediately, confused. It wasn't until Alec began looking back and forth between Magnus and Clary that Magnus realized what it meant.

Alec loved him. Alec loved him more than anyone else. Alec loved him! It had been a moment of unbridled joy, however it was quickly extinguished. Alec loved him. But could Alec ever admit it to himself? Despite the melancholy turn his mood had taken, he still savored the moment. Alec loved him, even if he couldn't yet admit it to himself.

Possibly the best, most brightest moment was when Alec had kissed him in front of the Clave, and... everyone. Alec had just outed himself to not just his family, but to... well, everyone. It was... unbelievable. Alec's lips on him, soft but forceful, one hand coming up to thread fingers through Magnus' hair, tugging lightly.

When they pulled back, the look on Alec's face was glorious. Slightly scared, yes, but so overjoyed, proud, and fiercely brave. Magnus had smiled back at him, a no doubt goofy and too-wide smile, but he was just so proud of Alec, so proud and so very happy. That moment could've gone on for a thousand lifetimes, just him staring at Alec, knowing that Alec loved him, and was aware of it, and wanted everyone else to know too.

After the Final Battle, Magnus had gone to Alec immediately, kissing him recklessly, just so relieved that they were both alive, both alright and unharmed and anyway, there was always a reason to kiss Alec. That was a moment too, kissing Alec and knowing that he was alright, that they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

When Isabelle found them, and hadn't even paused for them to notice each other (in her defense, they probably wouldn't have noticed her), just threw herself at them, hugging them tight, that had almost been a moment too. She accepted them, more than that, she was their biggest supporter. Honestly, Magnus was completely ready to have to lock her in a room when the Pride Parade came around.

This was a moment too, Magnus decided as he looked down at Alec. They'd been back from Idris for almost two weeks, and Alec had come back to Magnus' apartment every night. Tonight they'd just ordered in Chinese food and watched ANTM. Alec had actually commented on one model's pose. Magnus had been so proud he'd practically cried. Then they'd gone to bed and, after some rigorous activities, they'd fallen asleep. Or rather, Alec had. Magnus had stayed up thinking and watching Alec sleep.

He was so happy. So ridiculously happy. He loved Alec more than anything in this or any other dimension. And Alec loved him. With Alec laying beside him, so perfectly angelic in sleep, Magnus thought that he could quite happily stay in this moment for the rest of his life.

**Reviews = inspiration!**

**MM**


End file.
